The Nightmares
by BlackPurpleTulip
Summary: Kagome has been having nightmares and the Inu gang can't get rid of them. My first Fic so please be kind. Constructive criticism is welcomed but please be kind about it. Complete! Rated T just incase. Pairings are InuKags MirSan not for Kikyo lovers.
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha!" Cried Kagome; she was having the nightmare again. "Kagome! I'm right here. Right here." Said Inuyasha. This had been going on for a week now. Kagome having nightmares about him but that's all he knew she wouldn't tell him what she was dreaming. "No. No. Inuyasha please don't die please I-I-I NOOOO!" She screamed. Kagome was thrashing around but this time it was more intense. His eyes widened at this. He had never seen her like this and it killed him all the same to see her in such pain knowing that Naraku was the involvement and he could do nothing to stop it. "Kagome. Kagome I'm right here I'm not going anywhere please just wake up." He said. He hated feeling so useless and helpless. Sango rushed in with Miroku following close behind. "What happening is she having the dream again?" Asked Sango. "Yes. But this time its different she trashing around way too much." Inuyasha replied. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Cried Kagome, now the dreams got more intense she started to have bloody gashes all over her body. The others whipped around at hearing her scream. "Oh shit." Said Inuyahsa. He hurried over and tried to restrain her. "Help me!" He pleaded. Miroku rushed over and helped. "What goin' on?" A sleepy Shippo asked. "Nothing just do back to bed Ship'." Said Sango. "But I wanna know what's going with Kagome!" He whined. "No Shippo just go back to bed here I'll tuck you I-" But she got cut off by Kagome screaming again. "Oh please, please just kill me too, please? Huh?" Said Kagome; she was seeing something that the others couldn't. "Why are you here?" She asked in her sleep. "What do you mean I took him from you? He doesn't love me Inuyasha never would I mean that would be why he keeps running to you right?" She said "He loves you not me never me." "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, How wrong she was he did love her but he would never tell her he was too stubborn. Damn Naraku. When I meet him I will kill him with my bare hands and make it slow and painful. But something broke his thoughts. "Inuyasha!" Said a frantic Sango "Look!" Kagome had been lifted up and was enveloped in a blinding blue light. All of a sudden she started screaming worse then ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhhhhhh. Help me! No no I will not I will not!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He didn't know weather to try and get her down or let her realize it was just a dream. But he couldn't let her do that! What was he thinking? He decided to try and get her down. He ran towards her and yanked on her ankles. _If I can't get her down and she gets hurt then it'll be my fault and I'll never forgive myself. _"Someone please help me with her." Both Sango and Miroku hurried forward to help him. Completely forgetting the little kitsune standing petrified at the scene. He ran forward and tried to help but he couldn't reach her. "Kagome! Ka-go-me!" cried the kitsune, He tried to gee to her but he kept being pushed aside by her trashing. All of a sudden He eyes flew open her white completely white. Then she crashed down to the floor bringing the others with her and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ow my head. What happened? Kagome had just woken up and she started to feel everything from the night before all at once. "Kagome?" asked Sango. "Y-yeah hey Sango." said Kagome. "OH MY GOD! Kagome!" she squealed. Sango jumped up from her chair that was next to Kagome's bed and hugged the miko. "Uhhh Sango I can barely breathe." Kagome said. "Oh. Sorry." she said sheepishly. "I gotta go tell the others that you're up. Be right back!" she said as she turned and ran. "Ok" "KAGOME!!! Your awake." screamed Shippo; in his excitement he jumped on Kagome began hugging her like Sango did. "Nice to see you too Shippo." Kagome said while smiling. "Lady Kagome it's nice to have you back." Miroku said. "It's nice to be back." she replied. "Kagome." someone over in the doorway said quietly. They all looked over. There was Inuyasha. Half smiling half frowning. If at all possible. "Inuyasha." Kagome said; she hung her head he was going to ask her about her dream. She wouldn't tell him and they would end up fighting over it. She hated fighting with him. She couldn't figure out herself why she wouldn't tell him her dreams. Perhaps because she didn't want him to think she was weak. She was confusing herself. "Ummm Miroku didn't you say we were going to help Keade with the gardening today?" said Sango. "No I- he said but he got himself an elbow to the side. "Ow what was that for?" Sango jerked her heard over to Inuyasha indicting something. "SO what was that- ohhhhhh yes as a matter of fact I did come one Shippo." He said finally getting the message. They all left leaving Kagome here, alone, with Inuyasha. All of a sudden it got very awkward. "Soooo are you- He started but Kagome cut him off. "No Inuyasha I will NOT tell you it was just a nightmare nothing else." She couldn't believe the nerve of him! She passed out and as soon as she wakes up she's hearing it again. "Just a nightmare? Just a nightmare? Kagome you were trashing around and screaming that's not just a nightmare. I'm telling you Naraku has something to do with this and if you would just tell me then maybe we can stop it." He practically yelled at her while saying this. "NO you can't help it! I get that you think Naraku is involved but he's not it's your stupid ex-love! Okay she's been trying to kill me in my sleep saying that I took you from her and that killing me would get you back! So it's not Naraku its Kikyo." she screamed. "What?" he asked "That's impossible Kikyo wouldn't do that? Naraku is just trying to get you to go against her." "TYPICAL OF YOU INUYASHA, TYPICAL! ALWAYS THINKING SHE CAN DO NO WRONG WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! SHE'S BEEN TRYING TO KILL ME IN MY DREAMS! JUST FOR ONCE PLEASE BELIEVE ME! Please." said the last part quietly as she put her head down. He could not see her cry. He would think she was weak or not strong as she puts on. "I-I I don't if I can." he said quietly. Well that was stupid of you genius now your going to have her think you love Kikyo. "Fine.  
Can you do a favor for me?" she asked. "Sure. You name it." he said; grateful that she seemed to be in a better mood. "Get out." she said, pointing to the door. "Now." He looked at her in shock. Did she just tell me to get out? "W-what did I do." he asked completely confused as to why she was saying this. "You did enough. Now get out." she said coldly. "But, but Kagome." he started to say but he lost his words. "I don't want to hear it. Get out." again she pointed to the door. He hung his head and his dog ears drooped down flat. He walked out slowly, giving Kagome one sad look and ran out the door to his tree. Sango and Miroku saw him run out. They figured that it didn't go to well. "Oh no." sighed Miroku. "Sango, you go talk to Lady Kagome. While I will talk to Lord Inuyasha." "Ok just don't make him worse." she replied. "Okay good luck." he said. "You too." she said.  
Miroku Point of view  
Oh boy, I just need to calm him down a little bit. Then again that could take forever. Well I have to try.

Inuyasha pov  
Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite tree, the god tree. The one Kagome freed him from. He was thinking about how things went at the village with Kagome. I can't believe she told me to get out. She did though. I was wrong. I also can't believe Kikyo would do such a thing to get me back. Could I be wrong again?  
Normal POV  
His thoughts got cut off by hearing Miroku saying (well really yelling) his name. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA! UGH GET OVER HERE YOU MANGY DOG! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Miroku yelled through his frustration; his throat was starting to hurt form all this yelling. He knew Inuyasha's demon part was dog so he had great hearing and smell. So he must have heard him.  
Phoom!  
"Hey Miroku what do you want?" asked Inuyasha, as he dropped down the tree. "Oh there you are. I've come to ask you why you ran out the village like that." He said very bluntly. "It didn't go so well." he said his voice a little down. "Well I figured that much. But why did it go wrong." he said. "Kagome told me that Kikyo was the one she was dreaming about and Naraku had nothing to do with it. Then I said that it couldn't have been Kikyo that she wouldn't do that. She then started to yell at me how I favored Kikyo over her and asked me to believe her I told her I didn't know if I could, then she told me to get out." he explained. "Oh well that would do it. How could you be so stupid? That was the last thing you should say to her. Gees you would think you would be smarter then that!" Miroku exclaimed. "Well I had to tell her the truth! If I didn't then I would be lying to her and I can't do that!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well think about it try to remember the last time you went to see Kikyo and tell her you loved Kagome now how did she take it meaning what did she say?" Miroku asked "Well she didn't take it to well." He said remembering what she said.   
FLASHBACK  
"Kikyo, I can't keep coming to you anymore." Inuyasha said. "Why? You promised you would go to hell with me. You can't break your promise." she said, very badly pretending to be sad about it. "I'm sorry I-I I love someone else." he said, he wanted to look down so he wouldn't have to look in her eyes but he didn't want to show any sings of weakness. So he kept looking stubbornly forward. "Its my incarnation isn't it?" she asked.   
"Yes its Kagome. Please, Kikyo, please understand." he pleaded. "Understand what?" she spat bitterly. "That you've fallen for my incarnation! That you use to love me but since she's alive and looks like me and I'm dead that she's better?! I don't think so, Inuyasha! You'll never get the chance to tell her any of it because she'll be gone before you know what hit you!" she threatened. With that she vanished into thin air.  
END FLASHBACK  
"Oh shit! Kagome!" he yelled. "Whoa. What is it?" Miroku asked. "I figured what happened to her. Or at least who did this to her. Man I've been stupid! Lets go!" he said and took off running full speed. "Wait for me!" Miroku yelled after Inuyasha but he was already half way to the village. Please don't be asleep Kagome please. "KAGOME! WHERE IS SHE?" he screamed into the hut. "Shhh she's asleep.  
Let her sleep she's been through a rough night." Sango answered. "No that's the last thing she needs right now!" He yelled at her. He rushed over to Kagome. He found he was too late. Kagome's limp form was in the hands of Kikyo.

A/N Hey I just got this updated just now I tried to make this chapter longer then the others. Review would be nice to those who read this and to those who have already reviewed thank you. I'll update soon! See ya. 


	4. Chapter 4

"KAGOME!!!! Kikyo put her down." he yelled. "Why should I? She's helpless now that she's asleep! I can finally get rid of her. Then we can be together with her out of the way." Kikyo said. At that moment Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rushed in all of their eyes widening at the sight of a sleeping Kagome in the hands of Kikyo. "NO INUYASHA! NO no no please don't hurt him." pleaded Kagome in her sleep. All of their eyes averted fomr Kikyo to Kagome. "Ohh is little Kagome having nightmares?" Kikyo said in a babyish tone. "Well they'll all be over soon. Don't worry." She smiled as she said this. "Well, Inuyasha, i'll see you when this little bitch is gone." she said, and with that she flew out the window and out of site. "Noooo Kagome! Get back here! Get back here now!" Instead of Inuyasha saying this with much suprise it was Sango running after Kikyo. "SANGO! There's nothing you can do. NO stop it." Miroku said while holding her back by holding her around the waist. "NO we can still get to her! Kikyo is not that far away!" she said as she struggeled with Miroku. She was doing anything to get away from him and to start to save Kagome but her exasution betrayed her. She collapsed in a heap at Miroku's feet. Both of them trying to catch their breathes from the struggle. Miroku now had scratch and teeth marks from Sango trying to get away. He didn't care he loved Sango a lot and he couldn't bear to see her get hurt and take drastic chance like that. "You guys alright?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes. Hey where are you going?"

Miroku asked. For Inuaysha had ran straight into the forest. Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder "TO GO FIND KAGOME!" "Well were coming too!" "Kirara! Shippo get over here." "Coming!" "Meow." Answered both Shippo and Kirara. "Alright. Lets go."

Kirara transformed and they set off to find Inuyasha who was probably half way there by now. "There he is!" Shippo yelled. He pointed to a red blur who had some silver for hair. "Yup thats him, Kirara!" she yelled. Kirara knew what that meant and said a "Meow" and dived down and glided beside Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Get on!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha smirked and jumped on. They rose in the air and took off in the direction of where Kikyo went.

INUYASHA POV  
_Please be okay Kagome. I can't go on without you. Please be okay. _

_WITH KAGOME AND KIKYO_

"Well I think we can stop here for the night." said Kikyo, she was talking to a stil sleepin Kagome. "Well looks like my sleeping spell worked you shouldn't wake up until I say you can." she smirked as she continued "which will be never until your gone and until I find out a way for Inuyasha to love me and go to hell with me." "INUYASHA!!! NO NO PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! INUYASHA! I LOVE YOU!!!!" Kagome said in her sleep. "Crap. She probably woke the dead." Kikyo said.

_WITH INUYASHA, SANGO, MIROKU, SHIPPO, AND KIRARA_

He looked up at the darkened sky from his tree he was sitting in. He couldn't sleep with the constant worry that Kagome will be harmed. He shook his head. No he couldn't start thinking this way Kagome will be fine or Kikyo former lover or not will pay dearly. All of a sudden he heard Kagome scream. "INUYASHA I LOVE YOU!!!" His head snapped up when he heard what she said. She loved him too? "Kagome!" He jumped down from his tree and started to wake up the others. "Inuyasha? But its to early for us to get up." said Miroku. "Huh?" asked Sango. Sango tried to get up but she was stopped by something around her she looked and she gasped. Miroku's arm was around her waist preventing any way for her to get up without him letting her. "Miroku?" she asked. "Yes my dear?" He said in his usual perverted tone. "Get your hand off of me." she said. "Oh!" he cried in suprise. He quickly moved his hand so Inuyasha couldn't say anything about it later. "Feh. Just hurry up I think Kagome is in trouble." Inuyasha said.

"What?!" they both said in unison as they sprang from each other. "I'll explain later but we need to get to her and fast." He said. Inuyasha started running towards the forest. "INUYASHA WAIT!" Sango yelled. "Kilala come here." she yelled to her pet. "Meow." the feline said. "Kilala transforme!" Sango commanded. Kilala did as she was told and waited for her master to mount. "Inuyasha, Kilala will help us get to Kagome faster. Hop aboard." "Okay." Inuyasha said as he hopped on. The wind was blowing their hair out of their faces. Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts when he was snapped out fo it by a SLAP! And someone yelling "HENTEI!" (A/N sorry don't know how to spell that) he looked over and a smile tugged at on side of his face as he saw Sango pouting with Miroku rubbing a big red hand mark on his cheek muttering something that sounded like "Its this hand its got a mind of its own." He looked back across the hirizon thinking about what Kagome had screamed. Did she really love him? Or was she just saying that so that he wouldn't die in her dream but if that was true then she knows about how he felt about her. He didn't want her to know yet he wanted to tell her himself. He hoped she meant it and loved him just as much as he loved her.

A/N Hey ppl I hope this is good enough but tell me anything I did wrong. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I just thought that would be a good place to stop. I'll update soon as I can. I'm currently working on a Harry Potter one-shot so that may take up some of my time. But still, hope you all liked it and please review please. I don't mind flames just don't be to bad about it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Wh-Where am I?" Kagome said. She had just woken up and she didn't know where she was. "Your somewhere where your precious Inuyasha won't find you. Have a nice dream?" Kikyo told her and she wanted to let her know she won't be saved this time. "Wha-what are you doing here?" asked Kagome she was shocked the Kikyo was here and Inuyasha would let her take her. "Don't worry Inuyasha will probably care less that your gone. Once I dispose of you there will nothing getting in my way." Kikyo threatened. "No Inuyasha will come and save me I Know he will." Kagome protested. "Ugh, I can't stand you blabbering shut up." she said, and she waved her hand and Kagome lost her voice. "Wait a minute." Kikyo said. "There might be use for you after all." She gave Kagome back her voice and said "Make one sound and there will be a very painful death for you and your hanyou. "Now stay still and don't move." Kikyo said. She walked up to Kagome and tied her to the wall hanging there in chains. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" Kagome screamed. "Just your body." Kikyo said with a casual tone making it sound even worse. "What? Why do you need my body?" Kagome asked scared to get the answer. "I'm going to trade places with you." Kikyo replied, she didn't see any harm being done to telling her her plan because if she did tell Inuyasha it would be after they switched and Inuyasha wouldn't believe her if she was in her body. "Now stay still and don't move because if you do it'll make this worse then it has to be." said Kikyo. She said this spell Kagome couldn't make out. Then all of a sudden there was a blinding white light making Kagome and Kikyo's hair whip the air around them. Kagome all of a sudden felt different. She looked down and was in Kikyo's kimono. _Oh no! She really did it she switched bodies with me! _"Well this is new." Kagome looked up to see herself talking. "No, Kikyo, you can't do this you can't!" Kagome said desperately.

"But Kagome." she said and leaned forward so she was inches from her face. "I already have." she said, bringing her tone down to a whisper. With that she walked to the door and when she reached she turned to say "Oh and another thing in a hour or two this little switch we made." waving her hand in a circle in front of her body "It'll be permanent so I hope you enjoyed your old body well because you'll be in mine for a long time unless Inuyasha figures something out which I doubt he's so clueless." As she finished she reached for the door to her hut and swung it open and ran out pretending to cry and yelled

"INUYASHA HELP! HELP!" she continued to run far away from the hut to prevent Inuyasha to try and see what was in the hut. Meanwhile Kagome desperately struggled against that chains to try and get free.

With Inuyasha an the gang

"Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. "Where do you think we should look next?" "Uhhhh there he pointed his clawed index finger west the exact same direction Kikyo that is to his eyes Kagome was running towards him from. He heard a faint "Inuyasha help! Help!" his ears perked up as he heard Kagome's voice yell again this time it sounded closer. "INUYASHA HELP! HELP!" He jumped up from his sitting position on Kilala and yelled "That was Kagome. Come on lets go!" he yelled as he jumped off Kilala and started running faster then he's ever ran before. He stopped short when he saw something

that shocked him and yet it didn't. It was Kagome. Running towards him with her arms reaching for him. "Inuyasha! I thought you'd never come." she says in his chest. They were evoloped in a hug. His eyes snapped open and pushed away from the hug. "You should know that I'll always come for you now I want to know where Kikyo is so I can talk to her." He said very serious now. "Why do you want to find her just leave her she tried to kill me Inuyasha! But i got out of it just please forget about it." "Then why did you scream help?" he asked. This wasn't starting to sound like _his _Kagome. He decided to test her. He yelled for the others to get here quick. When they were got there he pulled Sango and Miroku aside. "Guys there's something about her that isn't her." he said. "What do you mean?" "Yeah she looks and sounds like Kagome to me." they both responded. "Well i found out a way to see if it is her. You know how Kagome can only sit me and only her?" "Yes." they both responded.

"Well Sango I want you to lead to the hot springs so me and Miroku can spy on her but don't worry we won't be to bad just make it so Kagome or whoever she is can see us and if she is Kagome then she'll sit me and yell at Miroku if not then you know what to do."

"Well I'm going to be wearing something." "Wow Inuyasha i didn't know you could be just like me." "i';m not this is a one time only thing. Everyone know what to do?" "Yeah." said Sango. She was worried about Miroku getting carried away but Inuyasha seemed to be able to handle him. She hoped. "Oh yeah." said Miroku in his usual perverted tone. "Alright Sango do your thing." she nodded and walked up to Kagome. "Hey Kags." "Hey." Kikyo didn't know her name so she decided top just say hi. "Wanna go by the hot springs to get a bath? I'm sure you'll want to after being around Kikyo and getting away." she tried to sound as casual as she could. "Sure!" They both headed off for the springs. Splash! The boys heard and they knew they were up. They positioned themselves so Sango and Kagome or should they say the supposed Kagome would be able to see them. Inuyasha waved his hand to signal that Sango could stop pretending she couldn't see them. "Ahhhh." she screamed. "What happened?" Kikyo/Kagome said. "Inuyasha and Miroku are spying on us again." "What Inuyasha! Go away." "Aren't you going to sit him?" "What? What do you mean sit him?" Kikyo/Kagome said. "I knew it! Inuyasha exclaimed "your not Kagome." "What of course I am Inuyasha." "No your not. Inuyasha said jumping down from his position and grabbing he shoulders and yelling in her face. "Where is Kagome!" Her eyes widened she had never seen him like this. He scared her for the first time. She pointed the way she came. "That way." "Thank you and your coming with us." he said as he started to drag her along the way. "What?" "You heard me and-" he stopped short. His ears perked up and twitched. _"Inuyasha! Help me! Its Kagome! I'm a hut. In Kikyo's body help." _He yelled for Sango, Miroku and Kilala. "Come on! I know where Kagome is.!"

With Kagome

"INUYASHA! HELP ME! ITS KAGOME! I'M IN A HUT! IN KIKYO'S BODY HELP!" she screamed with all her might hopefully Inuyasha's dog ears picked it up, now all she could do was try to get out of these damn chains. She made more noise trying to get them to let her go. Her arms were starting to hurt from being dangled in mid air. BANG!

That huts door was swung off its hinges and there in doorway was Inuyasha and the rest of them and she was staring at Kikyo in her body being dragged by Sango who looked extremely pissed. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Come on I'll get you out of here." he said. "Ah." she said as she slipped from the chains and was hurtling to the cold hard ground when she was caught by something. She looked up and Inuyasha was holding her. He was leaning forward about to kiss her. She put a finger to his lips. "Not while I'm in her body." she said. He nodded. "Can you remember what spell she used?" he asked "Yes here." she handed him the piece of paper Kikyo had read off of and said "but hurry." "Why?" he asked concerned. "Just hurry." He nodded again and turned on to Kikyo in Kagome's body. "You! Say the spell." Again she was scared because she had never seen him this angry before not even when she was in her own body and it was fifty years ago when they were dating and demons came after her and held her hostage. She said the spell quickly and another light was there and Kagome looked down and she was starring at her own body again! "Yay." Kikyo bolted out the door and was out of sight before anyone could register she was gone. "Now you can kiss me." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha had this goofy boyish grin on his face and leaned in for the kiss. It was like a jolt of electricity had them both for they didn't separate for a while until they heard a crash. They broke apart to see Sango and Miroku kissing as well but on the floor and when they landed they broke apart also and were both blushing like mad. Inuyasha and Kagome both laughed and turned to each other once again. "Inuyasha?" "Yes?" "Do you...do you think that we'll be...uhh." "Spit it out will ya?" "Do you think we'll be like this forever?" "Yes Kagome I think we'll be like this for a long time." They kissed yet again and went on the search for more of the shards.

The End

A/N Yay I'm finally done! Hope the end wasn't to mushy. If you guys think it was a bit rushed then tell me. Also I'm a Kikyo hater I just hate her. Anyway please review it I love to hear what you guys think of it good or bad.


End file.
